Dreams
by Crooked.Shades
Summary: The Doctor dreamt of a life with Rose , that is, until he regenerated. Now he can't remember the dream life, but at what cost? -No River Song R&R This story has more genres then stated below.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is a new series that I hope you enjoy and the prologue and the first chapter are trying to lay some foundation so give a little leap of faith that this series is awesome. Thanks.**

_I love you too. _

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open, and a sigh escaped his mouth. It was a dream. A wonderful, fantastic dream. He was living his life as the other Doctor, the one who got his Rose. His Rose. Another sigh. He's been having these dreams the minute his other self left with his Rose. 6 months. He dreamt an entire life with her. Not different dreams either. One continuous dream, that felt so real, until he woke up. He wanted to go back and live with Rose, even if it was in his dreams. He dreamt his Rose being hesitant of him as the human Doctor, but eventually loving him. Rose worked at Torchwood, while the Doctor stayed at his flat trying to figure out what he wanted to do. In his dreams, he proposed to Rose three months in. The fourth month they found the perfect house. The fifth month, the Doctor accepted working _with _Torchwood, not _for._ Rose would email new cases and bring home things for him to analyze or deduce. He absolutely refused to take one step in Torchwood for the things they' ve done. The sixth month, the Doctor met the Torchwood team for Rose. It was her birthday and she wanted to celebrate with the Doctor, Torchwood, and her family. They were in the kitchen the morning of her birthday when he woke up. He heard the one thing that broke his heart when he was awake because it would never happen with him, but made his heart swell when he was in the dream. She was pregnant. It all felt so real, I wish it was real. The Doctor sigh and got out of bed to get ready for the day. Not knowing this was his last slumber as ten.

The Doctor awoke from his slumber, but not number ten, eleven. This was his first sleep as the eleventh Doctor and discovered no Rose dreams filled his slumber. Nor the next night. Nor the next. He started to forget details at first, and then by his 5th day of being the eleventh Doctor, he forgot everything except he dreamed of Rose. He didn't dream of Rose ever again and figured that chapter of his life was done. Except, it wasn't.

_For even dreams have a darker meaning, _

_and sometimes, even worse consequences._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I meant to get this out earlier, but had some delays. This chapter contains something that most of you will say,"What about Jack?", so just bear with this chapter (the rest will be better). I was planning to release the next chapter either Tuesday or Thursday. Thanks for your patience.**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Come along, Ponds!" the Doctor shouted into the TARDIS. Amy tiptoed out of the TARDIS, closed the door, and said,"Rory's sick. I gave him no other choice, but bed rest all day. He's still sick after that boat trip on the far planet, whatchamacallit." The Doctor frowned and open his mouth to tell her the real name of the planet when she she said,"Where are we?" A grin spread like wildfire over his face. "This is 84th century Earth, and this is the..." his voice trailed off, for he noticed this was not Earth, but a huge, white room. "Well... I haven't a clue. Let's find out, shall we?"

In front of them is a massive room, the length and width of a football field. The TARDIS was in a crook in the wall just wide enough to fit in, and if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't have noticed it. At the opposite end of the room, a huge screen and a keyboard sat. "What is this place?" Amy whispered. "I don't know, but lets find out." The Doctor straightened his bowtie and strode toward the computer with Amy quickly following.

"What language is that?" Amy said, pointing at the keyboard. The Doctor looked at it, but the TARDIS wasn't translating. He turned and looked at the TARDIS," Are you alright?" The TARDIS purred in response. "Hmph. Why are you so happy?" the TARDIS continued purring. The Doctor frowned and fiddled with the keyboard, trying to turn on the computer and get some answers. Amy then tapped the Doctor, looking behind him, to the side of room, which is slightly out his view.

"Doctor... look."

"Amy, I am working on get answers, can't you wait?"

"Doctor, LOOK!"

A wide, white hole opened in the wall. It looked so framiliar, and it felt like a knife went though his gut. Yet, he didn't have a clue why. A blonde boy, a brunette, curly haired girl, and a black haired boy were tossed through before it snapped shut. "NO!" the blonde boy jumped to his feet and kicked and punched at the wall. "Open UP!" The black haired boy helped the brunette to her feet, and said," Alex! Calm down and help me with Lizzie." The girl, Lizzie, was thrown on the ground harder then the rest of them and appeared unconscious. The blonde boy, Alex, rushed over and put an arm around Lizze. Then they turned, to see the Doctor and Amy. "Could you help us?" Alex asked with fear in his eyes. The Doctor rushed over to look at her injuries, while Amy took off her coat and laid it on the floor for Lizzie to lay down. As she was laid on the jacket, the Doctor looked at her injuries.

"She has a head wound, but she will be unconscious for only a little while." Alex and the black haired boy were at either side, holding her hands. "Thanks, uh... what's your name?" Alex said. The black hair boy glared at him and proceeded to say,"He means to say thank you for helping us. This is Alex, Lizzie, and I am Dominic." He kept his straight face that had a slight frown on the edge of each side of his lips. Something didn't _feel_ right about these peopl. "Well, I'm Amelia Pond, I go by Amy, and this is-" No, something is very, very not good, the Doctor thought. " I'm Rory Pond." the Doctor said with a huge smile. Amy whipped her head toward the Doctor and he gave her a look that meant to "roll with it".

"Nice to meet, Mrs. and Mr. Pond." Amy got a bright colour of red and the Doctor sputtered to denie this. "Oh... brother and sister then?" Amy slapped her hand to her forehead. "Never mind that, she's still stuck in the HQ! She going to be back soon, while we have no idea what's on the other side and we are talking about the Ponds!" Dominic nodded in agreement. They went up to the keyboard, and the Doctor explained what he knew. "We have no idea where this is and I haven't a clue what language that is, and believe when I say that's only happened once before. To make it worse, this has no rebalance to the language I encountered before." Thinking of the writing on the spaceship when he met "the devil". "I recognize this writing. It's the one" Dominic glanced at both Amelia and Doctor with distrust in his eyes," you know who writes with."

Alex nodded. Lizzie started to stir and everyone rushed to her side. She looked up to Alex and Dominic,"What happened?" she slurred as she talked. Alex and Dominic glanced at each other. "Well," Alex began," I grabbed pizza, and we were chilling, a hole opened up in the wall and we were sucked though." Lizzie nodded then proceeded to grab her glasses that were attached to her t-shirt and sat up. "Where exactly are we?" Lizzie asked. "That's what we are trying to find out. We kinda came through a _hole_ in the _wall._ Right after we got though, it snapped shut. Just an average day, right?" sarcasm flooding his voice. She turned her head toward the computer and smiled,"A computer. My kind of style." She went to stand up, but heard,"The writing's her writing, the special one. Unless you made a breakthough decoding it, it's no use." Dominic said.

"Ok, introductions!" Alex said,"This is Amy and Rory Pond, and Amy and Rory Pond, this is Lizet Benson. She preferred to go by Lizzie. The only person who calls her Lizet is our boss." Alex said with a smile. "Who is your boss? Who do you work for?" The Doctor asked. Alex gave a big smile and declared,"We work for Torchwood. We are Torchwood 4. We are the Torchwood that-" Dominic interrupted,"We are the Torchwood that has morals. Both Torchwood's 2 and 3 do not care for alien thoughts, feeling, etc. Torchwood 4 was the same, then we got our new boss. There were 16 of us now there is 3. Why? Our boss tried to convince them aliens should been given a chance before we destroy them. They all said they would have rather died than give aliens second chances. They were all fired. We were the only ones who wanted to give the aliens a chance."

The Doctor stood and listened to the story. Then he smiled,"I like this boss of yours. Whom ever it is, is both wise and thoughtful." He could see Dominic's straight face turn soft before turning back. "So, Amy and Rory, where are we?" Alex asked. "Oh, we haven't got a clue. We just ended up here. My spaceship _wanted_ to be here for some reason. Not displaying co-ordinates either." Lizzie grunted, and said,"Let me look, I am sorta a computer geek." Lizzie stood up, and only walked a few steps before her legs gave in. The Doctor caught her as she fell. "Thank you. I'm afraid I am getting used to walking again." She looked into the Doctor's eyes to thank him again, when her entire face cracked and crumbled into horror.

She screamed and Alex and Dominic were at her side. "What's wrong?" Dominic urged. "It's him, it's him, it's him..." She was whispering, Alex was cradling her when he looked into the Doctor's eyes, and Alex's eyes went wide. "It's the DOCTOR!" Dominic's head snapped up. In two, swift steps he was at the Doctor's side with a gun barrel pushing into the left side of his head. "You." Dominic looked at the Doctor with such fury and hated, as if the Doctor was the evilest thing in the universe.

"Feel _this, _Doctor." As he hit him with his gun, knocking him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Somehow, this turned out worse than Chapter 2. Bear with me a little longer please, for I have stepped into the story arch I have been waiting for. with _this,_ I can unleash my plots and story lines I have been waiting forever for. Thanks for your patience.**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

A sharp pain to the Doctor's left temple awoke him. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned and grabbed his head. His back was against a wall and as he grabbed his head, he felt the red liquid otherwise known blood slowly oozing down his face. He looked up to see Dominic sitting directly across from him, with the gun in his right hand and eyes trained on the Doctor. "Doctor!" Amy yelled. He looked up and saw Amy handcuffed to Alex.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, and instead Amy growled at him,"Say a single word, and it will be the end of you." the Doctor smiled faintly and then winced at the pain. He looked up to see both Dominic and Alex looking at him with anger. "Why," the Doctor's voice started rising in anger,"did you just hit me with a gun! I am starting to doubt that _you _have high morals!" Dominic's eyes narrowed, Alex's fists balled up, and the a tiny, rising voice said,"Shut UP!" It belongs to Lizze. All heads whipped toward Lizze, who was hiding until she said that. "Your not the 'effing martyr! You may have not known that you caused what happened to us and our boss, but you are responsible!" Lizze was shaking with fear and wasn't looking the Doctor in eyes.

"Caused? I don't understand what you lot are talking about! Can somebody explain this to me, because Amy and I are the only ones here who don't have a clue to what _any _of you are saying!" the Doctor spat. "They think," Amy started to say,"from what I gather, the you inadvertently caused something to make Lizzie hyperventilate when she sees you, Dominic to feel hatred toward you greater than any other I've seen before, and Alex a combination of the two. I _do_ have a clue, thank you very much."Amy retorted angrily."I didn't mean-" the Doctor let out a large sigh. "Can you at least tell me why you to are handcuffed together?"

They looked at each other and angrily sighed while twisting their heads in opposite directions. "Well..."

_20 minutes ago..._

_"You just hit him in the side of the head with a gun and moved him to the side of the room, now you are currently holding the gun at me. What the-" Amy was cut off. "Alex, handcuff her to the Doctor." Dominic stated. "Look, Amy isn't the Doctor. Let's give her a chance." Alex said. " Ms. Amelia Pond is a companion of the Doctor. She is and will be loyal to him until the end. Handcuff her." Dominic ordered. "Sorry Amy." He pulled out handcuffs and used one to cuff her. They made their way to the Doctor, he squatted and opened the cuff wide enough to allow a hand though. His balance gave away, and he landed on the Doctor's shoulder. His arm moved and Alex's hand slipped though as the cuff clicked shut. "He's-" Alex shouted to shout."His reflexes." Dominic finished. Sure enough, the Doctor was still asleep. "Couldn't cuff a sleeping man." Dominic smirked._

_"_Well-" Amy started but was cut off. "Doesn't matter." Alex grumbled and Amy and Lizzie laughed. Lizze made her way to Dominic and sat down. "Are you sure you don't know any symbols? You read her reports, and said she went in and out of the language, did you pick up a word or two?" Lizzie asked. "I am quite sure."Dominic grumbled back, eyes never leaving the Doctor. Lizzie sighed as she got up and sat next to Alex again. "This sucks. What are we supposed to do?" Alex groaned."Please, oh please, send our wonderful boss to save the day." Alex yelled out sarcastically.

The hole in the wall reappeared and from the other side was a,"What in the-" Dominic sat up and yelled,"It's US! Help!" Shoes horizontally came out the hole, feet and legs attached, flailing. "It's alright! Just let go!"Lizzie yelled. After a second's hesitation, a blonde blur zoomed across the room and a _CRACK_ came along with it. "Oh my-" Lizzie uttered as she as well as everyone else proceased what happened as the hole closed.

They all rushed over and the Doctor kneeled over the turned over body as he felt a cold gun at the back of his head. "One wrong move, and I'm not afraid to blow out your brains." He heard a word being mumbled something about "again". He turned over the body and felt for a pulse. It was strong and she was alive. She being he noticed her long, blonde hair. He looked at her head to see a minor bruise, and the only other injuries were on her hands that were placed in an "X" shape over her chest and stomach area. "She''ll be okay, but she will be out for a little while before she wakes..." His voice faltered as her looked at the girl laying in front of him for the first time. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her. "Rose... my beautiful Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't posted this sooner! I have had some family stuff, and haven't found time. I've been deciding how to tell you this story and I've decided on telling you the boring way first. -_- So I'm sorry but the next few chapters may be considered a "drag" and certain aspects may be confusing, but when I get to the I want to tell the story, It will be "Fantastic!". Thanks for your understanding and patience.**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Step back." Dominic stated in a clear, strong, and demanding voice. The Doctor was in the same position staring at her with tears threatening to spill over his eyelids. "I have missed you so much." the Doctor whispered as his voice wavered. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and felt Dominic's hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him across the room. "Do _not_ touch her." He growled. Alex, accompanied by Amy, picked her up and laid her down where Lizzie had previously been laying while unconscious. So many things were running though the Doctor's head, but what came out was," So your the Torchwood from the other universe." It came out as a statement rather a question, and Lizzie nodded.

The Doctor was overwhelmed with emotions, but he noticed some differences about Rose. She was a pale, her entire body. Also, he didn't want to say she was fatter, but she was a tiny bit thicker in the torso region. Dominic looked over at Rose in a way a that a certain little green monster peaked out. He chewed his lip and said,"When she wakes up, you are Rory Pond. Mention that your the Doctor, and-" He sighed and in a quieter voice said "Just don't mention it, unless you want Rose to feel pain. If you love her, you won't mention your the Doctor." The Doctor asked in a tiny voice,"Pain?" Dominic looked into his eyes,"Pain." He confirmed.

Rose started to stir and Dominic hid his gun. "One move." Dominic threatened. He then rushed toward her with the Doctor in close proximity. Everyone hovered over her, waiting for her to wake up. He eyes fluttered open and a sigh escaped her mouth. "How are you feeling Rose?" Alex asked. "Like I hit a wall." She sat up and then stood, stretching her arms out. "Any headaches, or worsening vision, etcetera?" Alex asked. She looked straight at his face and squinted. "Well, your face _does_ look a little weird." Everyone's faces went slack, and Rose smiled as she said," So I guess my 20/20 vision is intact." Lizzie smiled, and Dominic let out a laugh.

"Ha, Ha." Alex said sarcastically. "So, where are we?" Rose said."That's sorta our problem, we don't know." She sat up, and quickly smiled. "Computer! Jackpot!" She ran over and sat in the chair. "It's like no other language I've ever seen." Amy said for the Doctor who was staring at Rose with soft, wet eyes. Rose looked at the keyboard and started typing like the keyboard was in a completemy normal, understandable language. Things popped up on the screen, and it seemed like she typed them away. It must have been 20 minutes of silence, with the exception of Rose typing, until the popping up stopped and the very, _very, _large computer screen was filled with the weird langauge to which she sighed. "This is going to take a while, it seems someone likes to play games." She said a bit irritably.

"What's with you guys? Where are you from? Who are you "_Rose_"? What's with the weird language? What is this place?" Amy said, and was going to say more, but a look from the Doctor shut her up. "What's with us, as you put, is we are like you. Stuck here, and don't know where here exactly is. We are from," Rose said the last three word tentatively,"From various parts of the world, joined by many reasons and events. This place is, how do I put this," she said quietly,"Isn't a place. We are not here, and where we are now, does _not_ exist." Rose finished, skipping two questions. "You skipped two of my questions." Amy said, raising an eyebrow. " Yes, I did. Fantastic observation." She said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean by the whole, "This place isn't a place", thing?" Alex asked nervously. "This is the White room, isn't it?!" Lizzie exclaimed, twisting around to see it's entirety. "What's the White room." Amy, Alex, and Dominic asked at once. "It was nicknamed the white room because it looks white. It's essentially a room that was both created and does not exist, contradicting each other in such a way many people believe it's just a tale to make a person think. Others know it's existence, but there are so few, the select few many call them, who know for absolute certainly whether or not is real." Lizzie explained, though deeply fascinated in the room. "So very many questions," Alex huffed," First, looks white?" Lizzie shrugged."It is quite literally, pure nothingness." Everyone was trying to understand, even the Doctor, who hadn't said a word and whose gaze never left Rose, who was typing away, was in deep thought.

"If it's nothingness, how are we standing on the floor, how are there walls, no oxygen, how are we breathing-" Alex began to prattle off questions when he was cut of by Lizzie. "Exacatly. It is nothingness, but with certain," Lizze searched for something to explain. "Boundaries." Everyone was confused, but Alex continued. "Okay, so let's say that's true. How do we know this is the White room? What about these select few, why only few?" Lizzie thought for a second and decided on something. "The reason very few know is because very few have visited this place, and even fewer escaped. Two to be exact and only they for sure can say whether this is or is not the white room." Lizzie was rattling off, and then her eyes got wide as she realized what she had said. "Lizzie, who are the two people? Escaped? Where are you getting this from?" Dominic asked tentivately, as if she was a fragile China doll, just about to break. She looked at her feet, not wanting to answer the questions. "Lizzie?" Alex asked. "One was a man from 74th century whom ended up in 19th century Cardiff. He was completely mad, saying "The Golden Flower's light is flickering.". After 10 minutes in Cardiff, he died. No records of how he died, just simply, he died."

"And the second?" Dominic asked. Lizzie shifted uncomfortablely. "I would rather not say that information." Lizzie said quietly, like it was blasphemy. "Lizzie. Who?" Dominic said, loosening his soft voice. "That would me!" Rose said with a slight chuckle,"Sorry, I just tuned back into the conversation. I was really focused on this." She said without leaving her true focus on the computer. "When were you ever here?" Dominic said with surprise and concern. "Well, I was never here, but I was in a different room that is this room." Lizzie then quickly added,"That's another thing, contradicting the title,"The White Room" it is both a series of rooms while staying as a singular room. Before any question on what that mean, I have no freaking idea to many of your questions. So, please, do not ask."

"So very many questions," Amy started to say," but you said escaped, as in they were trapped here. We," pointing to herself and the Doctor,"have a spaceship." The Doctor stood nervously. If Rose saw the TARDIS she would know he was him. "Do you have a link to your ship right now? Not telepathic or any other linkish thing, but a physical link to it right now?" Rose glanced at Amy, focused on the computer screen, and chuckled. "That means are you touching it." Amy recovered with a simple no. "Then it's gone. Your stuck here with the rest of us. Welcome to the club, Ponds." Rose put sarcastically and sweetly at the same time. "What do you mean, gone?"

"The White Room used to take everything that entered the White Room that was an object or of no use to the White Room itself, it would "loose" it in the Time Vortex." The Doctor ran over to the crook where the TARDIS was, and sure enough, it was gone. "What do you mean, used to?" the Doctor asked, regaining his voice. "The last time I was here," Rose started to say,"I didn't like that this place took all my stuff. Lost a perfectly good necklace." She joked."Anyway, I set off a sort of bomb that made everything anyone brings, that they keep a hold onto, look organic to the White Room, and everything organic, the White Room will think is useful. Neat trick, huh?" Rose said. "For example, that jacket you put on the floor is now lost within the vortex." Everyone turned to see empty space where the jacket had previously lain. "Are you saying that our ship is lost within the Vortex?" Amy asked with a shakey voice. Lizzie nodded. "Doc-Rory. Rory, William is still on the ship." The Doctor didn't understand, and then Rory Williams clicked inside his head. "Is there anyway we can get our ship back?" the Doctor asked.

Rose clicked away on the keyboard and Lizzie walked up to Amy, opening her mouth to speak. Amy put a finger on her lips, walked over to Rose, ripped the keyboard off the table and threw it across the room. She leveled her face with Rose's and asked. "Is. There. Any. Way. Of. Getting. _William_. Back." She asked with fire in her eyes. "Of course there's a way, there is always a way, Pond. You didn't have to chuck my keyboard across the room though, very rude." She walked over and grabbed the keyboard, made a face, sat it back down on the desk, and continued typing. "How?" Amy asked. "If I give you the how, he' ll want the why." She said, pointing the question to a person who she made no effort of tell who. Amy noticed she wasn't typing, and quietly asked if she was alright, quiet enough so Rose would only hear. Her entire face twitched and she said quietly,"Of course I'm all right." She began typing again, but when everyone looked up at the computer screen, they started to see the symbols disappear. "Is that a good sign?" Alex asked. "That," Rose said with a slight smile,"is a very good thing." One by one, symbols disappeared until all were gone. Then, thin lines of symbols went line by line down the page, until it stopped at the bottom of the screen. Rose sat up in her chair and read. "What does it say?" Dominic asked. She shifted in her chair, and replied,"Doesn't matter." She clicked several symbols on the computer and it disappeared. Six boxes filled the screen, each on with different symbols.

She clicked the third box, and was greeted by more symbols. "It is going to be a while before I get the information we need. In my time it was 11:30, so it has to be about 11:32 normal time. You guys can sleep while I figure this out." Rose said in her normal monotone. "Hold on, how do you get that math? We've been here for an hour, _at least._" Amy said. Rose shook her head,"Haven't you been listening Po-Amy?" she quickly changed names, fast enough to make everyone's eyebrows pop up. "Time is different here, it could be fifty years in the equalivant of one Earth minute. Unfortunately, very long story why," she said waving it away,"time goes exponentially slower. Earth time, we have been here 2 hours, 47 minutes, and 23 seconds. _Here_, we have spent 2 minutes, and 36 seconds. With every second makes time slower and slower until.." She trailed off, thinking about something sad, for her face well, but quickly recovered. "So, have a nice sleep!" She said a bit too brightly. Everyone suddenly felt tired, and Alex, whom was still handcuffed to Amy, walked over and quietly talked to Rose, with Amy being yanked with him, but was a 2 feet behind him. Rose replied, while typing away, and Alex smiled and said something back. He took his handcuff and pulled it open, like it was never locked. He did the same with Amy's and she stared with shock. "How did you do that?" she asked. He just chuckled and walked off to talk to Lizze.

Lizzie and Alex talked for a little while then both fell asleep while laying on the floor. The Doctor stood about twenty feet behind Rose, struggling internally on wether to walk up to Rose or leave her alone. Next to him, Amy sighed. "Dominic isn't going to let you get anywhere near her." Amy whispered to the Doctor, he looked over to Dominic, whom had his back against the wall about 20 feet away, staring with pure hatred at the Doctor. "Get some sleep Doctor, I'm going to talk to her. Besides, you haven't slept in weeks." Amy said with a smile, and started to walk over to Rose, but the Doctor grabbed her wrist and looked her in her eyes."You can _not_ tell her who I am. Also, asked what has happened in her life. And ask her-" his voice was desperate, he wanted to know everything that's happened, know more about her. Amy cut him off,"Doctor, sleep."

He went by the wall, about 50 feet from Rose, 17 feet across from Dominic. Amy walked over to Rose and said something to which she smiled. Not the tongue-between-the-teeth smile that made him blush, but her smile that lit up all the stars in the universe. His eyelids sagged and he fell asleep to Rose's smile with one of his own plastered on his face. Rose filled his dreams and made all the sadness in his life disappear. He sat across a table from her, her smile, making him feel like the happiest man in the world. Her smile dropped and she got up and put her arms on his shoulders and started shaking him. "Doctor, wake up." Rose said with urgency in her voice. "Doctor, wake up!" her voice was different, not completely hers. "Doctor, wake UP!" It wasn't't Rose's voice anymore, it was... Amy's. He eyes shot open to see Amy shaking his shoulder and telling him to wake up. The computer usual yellow text is now bright red flashing line by line down the screen. Chair parts were scattered across the room and Rosehad her back against the furthered point of the room away from the computer. Alex was was holding up her hands, examining them, then she quickly pulled them away and stood up. Dominic is talking and hugging Lizzie, who is shaking throughout her entire body. "What's going on?" the Doctor asked Amy as he shifted his attention back on her. She shook her head and said,"Doctor. You've missed _so_ much, sleepy head."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

HEY GUYS. I know the ending sucked, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks for your patience


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I've been waiting for a spark of inspiration to hit me. It hit me today, so here I am, giving you the next chapter. This chapter happens during the last chapter. **

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Doctor, sleep." Amy watched as he propped himself against the wall. She walked over to Rose and asked,"So Rose, who are you?" Rose smiled and said,"That, Amelia, is the perfect question. One, I'm afraid, I can't give you the answer to right now." Amy looked over to the Doctor, who even his sleep, had his closed eyed gaze upon Rose. "Right now? As in you will eventually?" Amy asked. She stood up and went to a now sleeping Dominic, and plucked the gun from his side. She emptied the rounds and threw the gun so hard it hit the wall on the other side. Instead of a loud noise, or any noise at all, it soundly disappeared, as did the rounds on the floor. She made a face of disgust," I _hate _guns." She walked over to a sleeping Lizzie with Alex sleeping by her side. Lizzie's head was propped in an uncomfortable position, and Rose moved her head so it was fully on the floor.

Amy smiled,"You act like their mother, but you're the same age as them. If not younger." Rose smile softened a bit and asked,"Was there a question in there Amelia?" Rose made a half smile, and Amy smiled,"Your just like... Rory." Amy still wasn't used to calling the Doctor by her fiancee's name. Rose shook her head and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" a puzzled Amy asked. Rose shook her head, walked back to the computer, and began typing. "Why do you call me Amelia? My name is Amy." Amy asked, abandoning the chuckling completely. She didn't answer, and Amy gave an exasperated sigh. "Can you answer at least some of my questions?" Rose smiled softly and looked at Amelia.

"In the other universe, my first day stuck there, I went to a park near my house and cried. Many people passed by me, giving me sad looks, none that stopped to talk to me. Then, a Scottish red-headed came next to me, guided me to a bench, and asked what was wrong. She didn't know me, yet she let me tell her a tale that many would think I'm crazy for. A tale of Daleks, Cybermen, and how I was stuck in a world opposite of the man I loved. After all of that, she said she believed me, that no one could make up that kind of sadness,... and love." She smiled."She shook my hand and told me her name was Amy Pond, short for Amelia. I asked her why she shortened her beautiful, fairytale name, and she said she had to grow up sometime, that she was too grown up for fairy tales. So I told her _no one _was too _grown up_ for fairy tales. That day we helped each other, and I have forever called her Amelia Pond." She said with a soft smile, and went back to typing.

"Are you guys friends? You and the other Amelia?" Amy asked. "There is no _other_ Amelia, you would like to be called Amy." She said with a growing smile. Amy thought, and said quietly,"It might be, _ok_, for you to call me, Amelia." Rose smiled,"Yes, she and I are good friends, sisters even. The week after we met, I went to the same park, and Amy was waiting. We talked for a long time, learned out her life, and her best friend. Then, Rory ran up and I met him. It was obvious he loved her, so after about an hour, I said it out loud." Rose laughed. "She had no idea, said he was gay." Amy smiled at the memory."He ran off and she got the picture. They dated for about four months and then he popped the question." Amy looked shocked,"Four months? It took years for my Rory to ask!" completely forgetting about the Doctor. "They'd been friends for so long they knew everything about each other." Before Amy protested, Rose continued,"I'm guessing you guys had an earlier catalyst, a person who told you much sooner." Amy nodded. "My Amelia and Rory we friend much longer, rather than dating. By the time the started their relationship, they knew more about each other than you and your Rory. About what they wanted in life now that they were adults." She put quickly when she saw Amelia's hurt face.

"I became Amelia's best friend when Rory and Amelia began their relationship. We grew so close, I was her maid of honor." Rose smiled and continued tapping away. "That's beautiful." Amy replied with a smile. "So, how's your life here?" Amy smiled,"Much the same. Rory and I were friends until my life-longs friend Melody introduced us." Rose's face went hard, bufaultless oblivious to this and continued. "He asked me to marry him, and we became engaged." Amy spoke to Rose without much thought, like she had known her for a million years. "Then Doctor came back, and we were off to defeat prisoner zero." Amy laughed at the memory and Rose's face had a kind, soft, trusting smile. "The TARDIS was malfunctioning, so he took it for a quick spin again. This time he was only gone for two years, rather than the twelve years when I was seven, and he took me away with him the night before my wedding. After Starship UK, and the Byzantium, I came back for Rory with Doctor. We were traveling when he got sick, and he was in bed when the TARDIS disappeared." Amy sighed. "Then you guys showed up and he we- Oh my God!" Amy realized what she said, giving away the Doctor.

She looked over at Rose not to see the usual emotions one would have, but a light smile and a chuckle. Amy realized,"You knew." Rose looked at Amy with a kind smile. "Of course I know. No matter who he changes in into, I will always know my Doctor." She went back to work on the computer. "Changes?" Amy asked, holding in the other questions in. She smiled," He never talks about Regeneration. When the Doctor is near death, or "dead", his body repairs itself, but he and his body change. Appearance and personality." She added when Amy's face became confused. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm here if you need me." She took Amy's hands and gave her a kind and reassuring smile.

Amy smiled back. _She's like the older sister I've never had _Amy thought kindly. "So, you and the Doctor, what's going on there?" she asked tentivately. She let go of her hands and continued with her work. "Got it, Doctor and you, off limits." Amy got the message loud and and clear. She frowned slightly and sighed. "It's not that, it's just..." She sighed again. "It's very complicated... for me." She said almost inaudibly to herself. Amy put a hand on Rose's shoulder and Rose looked at her,"You know that whole "I'm here if you need me", it works both ways." Amy said kindly. She smiled, and then out of the corners of their eyes, red symbols filled the screen rapidly. Rose stared at it and her entire face went pale. She rapidly started typing, and then four short lines of symbols. Then those disappeared, and four other lines came in it's place. Amy heard Rose whisper,"Shit." and then Rose and the chair she was sitting on blasted all the way across the room. In the blink of an eye, she was in front of her, then she was back against the wall, face contorted, and the chair left in rubble across the room. Lizzie, Alex, and Dominic wake up with a start. Lizzie went into hysterics about the large noise of the chair smashing into pieces. Dominic went over to comfort her, and Alex went to Rose to check her injuries. She went to Rose immediately, and Rose immediately said she was fine. Amy went to the Doctor and shook him awake with multiple "WAKE UP"s. She was about to slap him awake, when he woke up and asked,"What's going on." Amy replied with a simple,"Doctor. You missed so much, sleepy head."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**I had to include some Amelia/Rose bonding. I''ll get the next chapter out ASAP. I would like to ask for some feedback, what you guys like, don't like, etc. Thanks for you patience.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next installment, I hope you guys like it. It's kinda boring, and I want to tell the story MY way, but it's going to be a while. Also, this story HAS AN ENDING. It's not going to go on forever pointlessly. Thanks for your patience.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor sits up, eyes hazy and brain foggy from sleep. Amy is in front of him, telling him he missed much, with a cross between a smile and grimace upon her face. There was rubble of something scattered all over the floor, but wasn't disappearing. The chair was gone, Dominic was comforting a hyperventilating Lizzie, and Alex was talking to someone who had their back against the wall, and the Doctor could guess that it was Ros-_Rose. _His brain shook off all vastness, and started to get up, but Amy stopped him. "Doctor, give her a minute. Whatever happened, she'll need it." Amy said, half wanting to run over herself and make sure she's alright.

The Doctor either didn't hear her, or ignored her and ran over to Rose. Dominic and Lizzie didn't notice, they were too busy with each other. As he was walking, scratch that, running over, Alex was helping Rose up. He had put her arm around his neck, and has his arm firmly around her waist. "Rose! Are you alright?" He said frantically, checking her body for injuries. Just as he thought he saw blood, she said,"I'm fine, my body just is in of shock. I'll be _fine_." Alex reluctantly let go, but kept close to Rose.

Her first few steps were shaky, and both the Doctor, and Alex prepared to catch her if she fell. They didn't have to. She walked normally, and made her way to the computer, with everyone following close behind. Rose stared at the screen, and typed in something. The six boxes reappeared, only five out of the six were blacked out, leaving one able to click-on. A whispered, sarcastic ,"Fantastic." came from Rose's mouth. Rose was thinking something over, and Lizzie, and Alex shoved Dominic forward. Dominic stood by her side, thinking something over, and Rose said,"What do you what to know?" Her mind was still somewhere else, but she could tell they need answers.

Dominic stood there silent, and Amy piped up. "Let's start with why you were blown across the room. It's a pretty good starting point." Amy said sarcastically. Rose chuckled,"Let's call that a _very_ good security system." Everyone stood there silently, wanting someone to ask the questions they had. "What's up with the writing? You use it all time, and now it magically shows up here?" Alex asked. "No, not magically." Rose answered, and it was clear she wasn't going to give more. "You said security system,"Lizzie said slowly, and quietly,"So, what's it securing?" Rose sighed,"A very good friend of mine." She walked up to the keyboard and clicked.

A line appeared, and Rose typed in something. A door appeared beside the computer. "Lizet, remember when I told you such a long time ago to keep an open mind for what we do, see, etc?" Lizzie nodded. Rose scratched her ear, and said,"Open that mind." Rose flatter her outfit, her hair, and looked beyond nervous. "Stay out here." She said, and walked though the doorway. Amy walked up to Alex,"Why is she nervous?" Amy asked. Alex shook his head,"I don't know. In the time I've known her, and that's a long time to be clear, I have never seen her get nervous. For whatever reason she is nervous, she has a pretty good reason to be."

Talking was heard though the doorway, Rose's and another man's. Rose wasn't talking, but the man was franticly talking, words never stop coming out. It was faster than the Doctor talking when he had an idea- and it sounded crazier too. He went on talking for about ten minutes, or whatever time it is here, then Rose's voice broke though. She said a couple of words, and it was silent. He yelled at her, words muffled. A man came though the doorway, and his appearance made him look crazy. His hair is dark brown, and his hair askew upon his head. He had green eyes that looked like crazy was pouring out. He's wearing a long, white sleeved T-shirt, and matching long, white pants. He had no shoes, so he was walking around barefoot. Rose came though the doorway, and stood next to Amy, facing him. Lizzie was wide-eyed, staring at him.

"Everyone," Rose said,"this is my friend, Devin." Her voice was quiet, his was not."Hello!" his voice boomed, and excitement was flowing though his voice. He went up to Dominic, fluffed his hair, to which Dominic gave a distrusting glare too."You must be Dominic!" He was going left to right, so Lizzie was next. He grabbed her glasses, looked though them, and gave them back."Nice to meet you Lizet!" He said with a gigantic smile. He moved to Alex, puts his hands on either shoulder, and greeted Alex in the same manner as Dominic. He moved to the Doctor, looked at him, and said,"What's up with the bow-tie this regeneration?" The Doctor froze up, expecting a work-wind of emotions from Rose. Nothing happened.

He looked back at Rose, where the Doctor was staring, and looked at him. "Oh, Rose? Yeah, she knew you were the Doctor. What did you think she was an idiot?" He laughed, and shook his head. He moved to Amy, and his eyes lit up with recognition, and friendship."Amelia Pond!" He yelled, picked her up in a hug, and spun her around several times. He let her down,"How are you Amelia?! It's been such a long time, no visits?" He looked into Amy's eyes, and saw that she didn't recognize him. "Too early in her timeline. This is the first time meeting us." Rose said quietly. He mumbled,"Joy, oh Joy." He scratched the back of his head,"How early in _your_ timeline? How many times have you visited me?" He asked. "This is my first." Rose said, and he sighed.

"If this is your first time," he was talking to Rose,"then your soon-to-be husband is aboard the TARDIS, lost in the vortex." He was talking to Amy. She replied with a nod. He clapped his hands together in glee. "Well then, let's get your husband!" He said/bellowed. "How," Dominic began,"are we going to get out of here?" Devin looked back at Rose, eyebrow popped up, and she shrugged. He sighed,"We are going to use the TARDIS." Everyone except Alex looked confused. Devin looked back at Rose," You want to tell them or shall I?" Rose thought for a second,"Give them the cliff notes." Devin clapped his hands together. "Well, in your universe,"pointing to Amy, and the Doctor,"There is the Doctor, and the TARDIS. In your universe,"pointing to Lizzie, Alex, and Dominic,"The Doctor never existed, but the TARDIS did. Long story short, Rose has the other TARDIS. So, we are going to go in, find your husband and TARDIS, and drop the Torchwooders off at their homes. Sound good?" Before anyone could say anything, the framiliar wheezing sound, and blue box appeared.

Rose walked up to it, non-surprised, and pushed the door open. Devin walked in and everyone followed. Lizet, and Dominic gasped, Alex just stood there, Amy made several comment about it looking different, the Doctor stood there, and Devin, and Rose made their way to the console. The Doctor recognized immediately, and smiled. It was the TARDIS interior that he used during his Ninth, and Tenth regenerations, and the one Rose was currently using. "Next destination, the Vortex." Rose hit multiple buttons, pushed the pump a couple times, and the TARDIS sneezed away, leaving everyone on their feet. "Vortex, here we are. You are free to move about the cabin." Devin said with a laugh, and Rose chuckled."That was the best TARDIS landing ever. So much better than the Doctor." Amy joked. The Doctor pretended to look hurt, and Rose agreed.

"It will take a couple minutes, but when the TARDIS finds your TARDIS, it will show up in the console room. Feel free to feel at home." Devin walked to Rose and started talking to her. Everyone roamed around, Lizzie, and Dominic getting the "bigger on the inside" talk from Amy, and Alex walked into the kitchen, closely followed by the Doctor. _Time to get some answers._ the Doctor thought.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

How was it? Let me know what was good, what was bad, and what could need explaining. Sometimes you might ask to explain something and I won't reply because it has to do with the plot, and will be fully explained in a later chapter. Thanks for you understating and patience.


End file.
